Deal With The Devil
by cloemarrie
Summary: Decades ago he sold his soul to the devil for love. Now his time is up and the Devil is knocking on the door.
1. Chapter 1: Klaus Pov

**FAGE 9:** **The Last Ride**

 **Title:** Deal With The Devil

 **Written for:** Blackdragons29

 **Written By:** cloemarrie

 **Fandom:** TVD/Twi

 **Pairing:** Klaus/Rose

 **Rating:** K

 **Summary/Prompt used:** Decades ago he sold his soul to the devil for love. Now his time is up and the Devil is knocking on the door.

If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.

www. fanfiction community /FAGE-9-The-Last-Ride /93 625/

 **A/N: I would love to thank the lovely SarcasticBimbo for her wonderful beta skills...if it weren't for you and your brainstorming this story wouldn't be as wonderful as it is. Another thanks also goes out to Chantel Knight for the amazing banner! Another HUGE thank you goes out to Speklez for organizing this final FAGE. I'm glad that we got to send FAGE off with a bang like The Last Ride so thank you Speklez. I want to send a very special thanks and appreciation goes out to our Mistress, readingmama, for hosting this wonderful and special gift exchange for the past 8 years. With a heavy heart and tear filled eyes we say goodbye to this wonderful experience! It was amazing with the challenges and wonderful stories that came from them! And to my recipient Blackdragons29 (aka Black Dragons 1985) I really hope you enjoy your gift. I'm a little nervous to see what you and everyone else thinks of this little tidbit, first time ever writing a crossover.**

 **Klaus' POV**

 _ **75 Years ago**_

 _I heard through the grapevine that the devil grants wishes but I never figured that I'd be one to ask for help. I'm ashamed to even consider this now but I'm a desperate man. And so, I'm here in the middle of a cemetery in New Orleans, my home, to ask just that._

" _Who dares disturb me?" demanded a harsh voice._

" _The Devil, I presume," I responded._

" _And who might you be?" the Devil scoffed._

" _The name's Klaus. And I'm here to make a deal with you."_

" _What do you need? Money, fame, charm?"_

" _Love."_

" _Then love you will have," he smirked. "But it comes with a price."_

" _What's the price? Name it and I'll deliver," I sneered. "Love is worth it."_

" _Your soul," manic laughter filled the air._

" _Done!"_

 **~~~DWTD~~~**

I was sitting on a cold stone in the cemetery. The witches of New Orleans had forbidden us 'demons', as they called us, from entering. The same location that I met _him_ many years ago.

"Klaus, my old friend," the Devil, himself, greeted as I turned around.

"We are not friends, Lucifer!" I snarled. "What do you want?"

"If that's the way you want it." He grinned. "It's down to business, then."

"What kind of business?"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten," he chided, shaking his head like a disappointed parent.

"Why would I do anything for you when you never followed through with your end of the deal?"

"Don't tell me you never found love," Lucifer said, his grin still present, and his tone mocking.

I stormed off as he yelled at my back.

"Fine! I'll give you a slight hint, and then I'll be back to collect on our deal."

"Where is she?" I demanded.

"You'll find her when you visit a rainy little town in Washington," he advised.

"What little town?" I asked, confused.

"That's all you get," he chuckled as he disappeared.

I was roaming the cemetery, contemplating our exchange, when I heard a noise to my left. My gaze snapped in that direction as Elijah materialized in front of me.

"Klaus, what are you doing out here?"

"Getting some fresh air, brother," I answered with my signature smirk in place.

"Well, we have some business to discuss back at the house."

"After you."

Elijah dashed off toward the house and I followed suit. We sped past bushes and roads until we were home.

"There you are," Rebekah affirmed as we walked in.

"Here we are," I echoed. "Let's get down to business, shall we?"

I sat with my brother and sister at the long wooden family table with a map of the world in the center.

"We need to disappear from New Orleans for a while," Elijah declared and Rebekka agreed.

"Where would we go?" I frowned. "This is our _home_ and I won't let them run us out without a fight!"

"You've seen it. If we fight, they will destroy us." Rebekah frowned. "How about Forks, Washington?"

"That has got to be one of the rainiest places on the planet," I expressed my concern, insignificant as it was.

The Devil's words echoed in the back of my mind, " _You'll find her when you visit a rainy little town in Washington."_

"And?" she asked. "It's one of the safest places we could go to. It's one of the only places on earth the witches won't show their faces."

"What makes that place so special? They always find us," I stated the obvious.

"We can always find another place, even a different country," Elijah suggested.

"No," Rebekah snapped. "We're going to Forks."

"Bekka, this is our home, we can't up and leave," I repeated. "We are _not_ going to leave without a fight!"

"Nik, you are so bloody unbelievable! We've been fighting for far too long! Why can't we have a fresh start for once?"

"Have we been reduced to this? Running like cowards?"

"Nik, we've done nothing but run from our father for centuries." Her voice cracked as she spoke. "It's time to stop. We can settle down. Maybe, even relax for awhile."

"So, when do we leave?" I asked, sighing in defeat.

"Now," she confirmed.

I grumbled as we followed Rebekah out to the car. New Orleans is _our_ town, our _home_. Hell, we _founded_ New Orleans, and here we are, cowering and running like a whipped cur.

I opened the passenger door of Elijah's Porsche Panamera and slid in without even a word, slamming the door and leaving the cramped back seat for my lovely sister. I was _beyond_ pissed. They may be making me leave my home, _our_ home, but I won't be happy about it. I don't care what the Devil told me at the cemetery. There's no way the love of my existence would be in Forks, Washington.

"Stop pouting, Niklaus," Rebekah chuckled. "No one likes a poor sport."

I glared out the window, saying nothing.

"Brother, it's not like we're going to be gone for eternity," Elijah explained as he fired up the engine of his cherished car and sped down the road towards our new home.

Elijah pushed the speed limit until we reached the outskirts of Forks, and then he slowed to the more human speed of fifty-five miles per hour. The only way to describe this place in one word was; green. There was a forest on both sides of the road, all green. As we got closer to town you could see little family homes and then the small school off to the right. We kept getting deeper into town and then we had passed it.

Past the town was more forest and greenery and then we started slowing down as Rebekah pointed the way to her friend's house. The house we pulled up in front of was a small, two-story white house with a screened door and a cemented front porch. It was plain. The yard was green like the rest of Forks. I will admit this place is beautiful.

"Ah, we're finally here," Rebekkah stated as we pulled up to the small home next to the forest.

"This is such a small home for a vampire," I established

"Klaus, I didn't say she was a vampire," Rebekah enlightened me. "She's human. I met her last year when I left New Orleans. You and I were at each other's throats more than normal and to let things calm down, I left."

We filed out of the car as a girl bounded out of the house. "Bex, my old friend!"

"Bella, do I look old to you?" Bekka teased.

"Rebekah, we are old in many ways," I teased.

"Shut it, brother. Bella, I want to introduce you to my brothers, Klaus and Elijah," Rebekah introduced.

A serious look appeared on Bella's face as she looked toward the forest.

"It's lovely to meet you both. But let's get inside before anyone sees you out here," Bella suggested.

Wonder what she meant by that? I thought with a quirked eyebrow.

"What does that mean?" Elijah asked.

"There are other vampires here," she warned. "Vampires different than your family. There are also wolves. Or shifters, you might say. They don't like outsiders."

"I knew we shouldn't have come here," I snarled.

"Is that why the witches of New Orleans won't show their faces?" Elijah asked, glaring toward the forest as if he heard something that I didn't.

Bella nodded, "The witches were run out of Washington many years ago. The Wolves warned them not to show their faces around these parts. If they show up, the Wolves will destroy them."

We followed Isabella inside and into the living room. She sat in the recliner while my siblings took the couch and I opted to stand near the window-looking out at the world beyond.


	2. Chapter 2: Rose Pov

**Rose's POV**

I was in my room listening to my iPod when "Remind Me" by Brad Paisley and Carrie Underwood came through my headphones and triggered memories of my past life, my human life, with someone I once loved.

 _I was passing through Gatlinburg, Tennessee on my way to the Smoky Mountains for vacation when my car started sputtering and then died so I had to call a tow truck to get it to the local mechanic. My baby was a powder blue BMW convertible, she was a gift from my parents when I graduated high school._

 _Thirty minutes later the tow truck showed up. The driver put the meaning into 'Tall, Dark, and Handsome'. He had a smile that showed his beautiful white teeth and would knock anyone for a loop. He had a chiseled jaw that defined his face so well that without it, he'd look like a child. He had rough hands, calloused hands; the hands of a working man. He had beautiful wavy hair that stopped below his nape. He was a few inches taller than I am with beach tanned skin. I was imagining what he'd look like under me when he cleared his throat to get my attention._

" _Oh, I'm sorry, what were you saying?" I asked, flushing._

" _I said, I'm here to take your car to the shop," he smirked._

" _Okay," I replied, nervously. "What do you need me to do?"_

" _Turn the ignition on, just don't start it, though," he said, pointedly._

 _I nodded as I got in and did as he instructed._

 _A few minutes later he had the car on the truck and we headed to the shop._

" _So, are you going to tell me or keep me in suspense?" He grinned._

" _What's your name?" I inquired._

" _Changing the subject, smooth," his smirk still in place. "It's Emmett. Emmett McCarty."_

" _Nice to meet you, Mr. McCarty," I said as I glanced his way before looking down to my lap where I wrung my hands._

" _Why so nervous, Ms…?"_

" _Rosalie Hale."_

" _Can I ask you something?" Emmett asked with a serious but sad look on his beautiful features._

" _Okay?" I responded questioningly as I looked over at him._

" _Are you related to a major named Jasper Hale?" He looked over at me as we pulled into the garage._

 _I nodded. "He's my older brother, why?"_

" _Just curious," he stated as he turned off the engine and disappeared from the truck._

" _There's more to it than pure curiosity," I stated the obvious. "I don't talk about him much because he died when I was younger."_

" _I apologize, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories for you," he frowned as he apologized. "Our families were close but I didn't know he passed away."_

" _I'm sorry. I don't remember you. But Jazz was so much older than I was and I was exiled to boarding school the majority of the time once I was old enough to go. Heaven forbid my parents should have had to raise me."_

 _He got to work, removing the car from the truck as I went inside to the lobby. While I sat in one of the plastic chairs, all I could think about was our conversation and my brother._

 _I glanced at the round table next to me and spotted a fashion magazine which I flipped through without interest while I waited for the diagnostic on my car. I dozed off a few moments later and only woke when Emmett tapped me on my right shoulder. I stretched as I stood up to talk to him._

" _So how bad is she?" I asked, concerned._

" _A bad spark plug wire," he stated. "When's the last time you had it inspected?"_

" _A guy at the last gas station I went to before driving this way inspected it but never said anything about a bad spark plug or anything. He looked and I left," I explained._

" _He must not have known what he was doing with cars because this was an easy catch," he said as he rolled his eyes. "But don't worry, it's fixed now."_

 _He smirked as I smiled in delight. "That was quick."_

 _He handed me my keys and I walked to the counter. After I paid the bill, I walked out to my car and he followed._

" _Thank you for fixing my baby, but now I must be going, I have a vacation to get to," I smiled as I thanked him._

 _He waved as I pulled out of the garage and headed for the Smoky Mountains._

 _The Smoky Mountains weren't all they were cracked up to be so a couple of days later I left. While driving through Gatlinburg my car again stopped dead on the road. I let the damn thing coast to the side and put it in park. I turned the key off and then turned it back on but it still wouldn't turn over. Great, the battery is dead. I pulled out my cell phone and called the same mechanic shop, once again. I was giddy that would I get to see Emmett again but irritated with the car._

" _Hi, I need someone to look at my car, it won't start," I explained. "Yeah, it died in the middle of the road so I had to let it coast to the side."_

 _I hung up once he agreed to come check out my car and a half hour later the tow truck pulled in front of me._

" _Something's telling you, you weren't meant to leave this place," Emmett chuckled as he stepped out of his truck._

" _You're lame," I said as I rolled my eyes at him._

 _He was still laughing and shaking his head as he popped the hood on my car to check it out. Men and their lame jokes._

" _A-ha, there. It should work now," Emmett declared._

" _What was wrong?" I asked, concerned._

" _It was a loose wire," he explained._

" _Thank you, I must be on my way then," I said as I got behind the wheel._

" _Wait. Before you leave, let's get some dinner," Emmett offered._

" _Maybe some other time. I need to get home and sleep this trip off so I can be well rested for work tomorrow," I countered._

" _I'm going to hold you to that," he smirked as he walked back to his truck and left._


	3. Chapter 3: Klaus Pov

**Klaus Pov**

"So, what is there to do around this dreary little town? Or are we not allowed to bloody roam?" I wondered aloud.

"For now, it's best to stay inside. Once I…" Bella began before I cut her off. "This is bloody great! We were run out of our home by bloody witches to come to this wet, Godforsaken town and now we are prisoners of this human's? We are bloody _Originals_ for crying out loud! We don't _run and hide!_ "

"Brother, calm down. It's only until we figure out where we're going and what we're going to do," Rebekah explained.

"You may be an Original but that doesn't mean diddly squat to _these_ vampires and their rulers. The Volturi are these cold ones' version of the Originals," Bella explained.

I slammed my fist on the window sill in frustration as I stormed toward the door.

"Where are you going? Didn't you hear Bella?" Rebekah inquired.

"I'm going out, I'll be back later," I forced out as I ran out the door and to the forest.

I ran through the dark and damp forest, past a creek, and to a mountain beyond the forest. I spotted a cave at the bottom of the mountain and decided to take a gander inside.

Suddenly, I heard a noise behind me and then a force shoving me to the ground.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my town?" said a harsh female voice.

"Klaus Mikaelson," I answered.

"Mikaelson? Are you related to Rebekah Mikaelson?" She inquired as the pressure released from my back.

"She's my sister," I responded, standing. "So you've heard of us."

"Bella speaks highly of her," she chuckled.

"That's Bekka, always the noble one." I chuckled. "And what would your name be, beautiful?"

"Rosalie Hale. And, you should know it's not safe out here. I'm surprised that Bella didn't warn you. My family and the wolves hate outsiders."

"Beautiful name. Bella might have mentioned that earlier. But I'm not going to be a prisoner in a measly human's home. I'm a bloody Original. Not to mention the fact that I'm a hybrid. I'm truly indestructible."

"I don't blame you one bit. I was a prisoner when I first joined my family. They were afraid that I'd lose it and kill every human I came across."

We headed toward the entrance of the cave while discussing her family and then a thought occurred to me.

"Would you accompany me back to Isabella's house?"

"I wouldn't call her that if I were you," she giggled. "And yes, I'd love to."

So we took off. Ran back through the dark and damp forest, across the road and to Bella's home, laughing with exhilaration.

I haven't had this much enjoyment in centuries, and it's all due to my Angel.

"Where the bloody hell did you disappear to? And who is this?" Rebekah yammered on.

"Cool your heels, Bekka. This is Rosalie. I believe she's a friend of Bella's," I winked at Rose and she smirked.

"Rose, it's nice to meet you. Were you in town last year? It would have been nice to meet you then, not that it isn't lovely to meet you now," Bekka rambled on.

"I was around, just didn't get out of the house much last year," Rose explained as she glanced toward Bella.

"Yeah, her father doesn't let her out of the house much. I'm surprised you're here now," Bella explained.

"A prisoner," I snapped. "She will no longer be held captive. I will not allow it."

I took off out the front door again and ran through the forest with Rose on my heels and the gang hollering my name behind me. I'm on a mission and no one's going to stop me!

"Klaus, do you even know where you're going?" Rose questioned.

When I admitted, much to my chagrin, that I didn't, she responded, "Follow me."

I slowed a bit to keep in step with Rose while we ran to her house. We bounded up the stairs and through the front door with everyone else following suit. The vampires in the living room jumped into defensive crouches, surprise clearly on their faces.

"Who's the leader?" I growled.

"Rose, who's your friend?"

"Carlisle, this is Klaus Mikaelson," Rose answered him.

"I'm going to marry Rose and take her away from this prison you all call a home. Don't try and stop me. I'm Klaus Mikaelson, _the_ Original Hybrid, and none of you are capable of defeating me!"

"I don't care if you are Aro of the Volturi, Elvis, or the Easter Bunny. You don't just burst into _my home_ uninvited and start demanding things. Especially not _my daughter_!" Carlisle growled.

"You can't stop me," I growled.

"Enough," Rosalie snapped. "Klaus, I appreciate you trying to liberate me. And Carlisle, I appreciate you taking me in. But I'm done being a prisoner. I can't be stuck here any longer."

"Prisoner? What are you talking about Rose? You were never a prisoner. You can come and go as you please. You just need to be careful," Carlisle explained, sadly.

"We just want to protect you…"

"And I get that but I can protect myself. You don't have to walk on eggshells around me, either. I'm not going to snap. I just can't be stuck here any longer. I want to see the world with my own eyes. I want adventure. I'm not going to sink my teeth into every walking and talking, human, blood bag. I'm a vampire but not a sadistic one. I drink from blood bags, not humans. I've never drunk from a human and never will," Rosalie ranted. "You can trust me."

"So, there's not going to be a wedding?" A big, burly fella spoke up which made everyone laugh; lightening the mood a bit.

"Emmett, shut it," Rose threw at him.

"If she'll have me," I countered with my signature smirk in place as Rose glared at me. "Rose, my sweet angel, will you give me the pleasure of being my wife?"

"Nothing would make me happier. But we have things to discuss before anything major like marriage commences."

I pulled Rose into my arms as we got down to business and introductions.

"As you know, I'm Carlisle, Rosalie's father, this here is Esme, my beautiful wife. That big, burly man-child is Emmett, Rosalie's ex-husband, next to him is his wife and mate, Angela. The curly blond man is Jasper, Rosalie's biological brother. The couple on the couch is Alice and Edward, they're mates," Carlisle introduced, gesturing to each member of his family.

"It's lovely to meet you all. I'm Klaus Mikaelson, as you've just found out. This here is my brother and sister, Elijah and Rebekah. We are _the_ Originals," I introduced.

"You're _not_ originals. You're way too young," Carlisle chuckled. "I know some of the originals and you ain't them."

"Aro, may be _your_ leader and you may know _some_ originals but _my family_ are _the_ originals. We weren't turned by being _bitten_ , we were _created._ Nothing and _no one_ can destroy us," I smirked. "They have tried."

"If you men are finished being macho and marking territory can we please get to the business of why you're here," Esme, the wife, sounded annoyed.


	4. Chapter 4: Rose Pov

**Rose's Pov**

The big blow out that we were expecting was a lot less explosive than we all anticipated. Carlisle just wanted to prove that he was the leader. Klaus was being an arrogant ass and the alpha and while he's got a fine sexy ass this macho crap is annoying.

"If you need me I'll be in my room," I announced as I stormed off upstairs.

"Rose," Klaus' voice followed me but I ignored it.

I can't deal with all that macho madness bullshit. I flopped on my king sized bed, turned on my IPod, and tuned out the world around me for awhile. My playlist was a mixture of genres but my favorite would be country. I don't know what it is about that particular genre but it speaks to me. And most-if not all-the songs in that genre tell a story. Sadness, love, happiness, etc. It all tells a story and I love that. A few of the songs remind me so much of my past life, my human life with Emmett.

" _Babe, I'm home," my fiancé, Emmett, announced as he was taking his coat off. "What's for dinner? Mmm, it smells good in here and it's making my mouth water."_

" _You'll find out soon enough. Just go in the living room and watch your game, dinner will be done shortly," I instructed._

 _An hour later I finished dinner and called Emmett into the dining room._

" _Mmmm, this is better than it smells," Emmett commented once he'd taken a bite, savoring the taste._

" _Why, thank you, my handsome hunk," I chuckled._

 _We were halfway through dinner when we heard a noise and then the front door being blown to pieces. I screamed as I was knocked across the room before everything went black._

As I came out of my daydream, I could hear Klaus start up the stairs, only to be stopped by Edward.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he chuckled.

"And just why not?" Klaus asked. I could hear the sneer in his voice.

"Because Rosalie is extremely pissed off right now." Edward replied.

"And how would you know that?"

"Because I can hear the thoughts of everyone around me. Yes, even you. And, while you may think that we're all insignificant, I can assure you that we aren't. Especially Alice and myself." Edward haughtily explained.

"Edward, knock it off!" I yelled. "And, Klaus, please just stay there. I just need some time to calm down."

"We need to talk, Rose," Klaus yelled back.

"Not if you don't leave me to calm down," I pushed out through clenched teeth.

Everything became quiet after that and I was left to my own devices. I still can't believe Klaus, someone I don't know, asked me to marry him just to get me out of this house.

An hour or so later, once I'd calmed down, I opened my door to head down stairs but was surprised at the sight of Klaus. "Were you out here the whole time?"

"About bloody time," he smirked. "We need to talk."

I opened the door further to allow him to step through.

"So…" I urged him to speak.

"I know we just met but what I asked you earlier…"

"To be your wife?"

"Yeah, to be my wife. I meant it-I mean it. I want us to be married. We are meant to be."

"Klaus, I never said I didn't want to marry you."

"But you never said you did, either."

"I didn't know what to say. I wanted to come up here to think, to calm down and think."

"Did you come to a conclusion?"

I made a decision and before I was able to answer Klaus, Alice squealed like a little school girl which made me chuckle.

"What was that about?" Klaus questioned.

"Alice can see the future," I explained. "When I made my decision Alice saw it."

"What does that mean?" Klaus asked, confused.

"It means I'm saying yes to your proposal. Let's do it tomorrow," I smiled. "Where's my rock?"

Klaus reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box. He got down on one knee before opening the lid.

Hearing the hinge of the box, Emmett yelled, "Rose is my ex-wife, she means it when she says 'rock'."

I yelled, "Will you all shut up? I'm trying to hear what the man has to say to me!"

I chuckled before saying, "I was told by someone that I would find the love of my life here in this rainy little town, but I didn't believe him. But, being the optimist I am..." he winked at me then, "I decided to make a stop along the way and picked up this little bauble. I didn't want to be unprepared, you see. Rosalie Hale, would you please tell me tell me that you'll make me the happiest vampire-werewolf hybrid in existence and marry me?"

I looked at the contents of the box before looking into his eyes and said, "That's some rock."

"That's still not an answer," he shot back.

I chuckled as I gave him my answer, "Of course I'll marry you, Klaus, you arrogant ass."

"No, that's Edward." he deadpanned.

"Hey, that's my mate you're talking about," Alice hollered from downstairs.

"But am I wrong?" Klaus laughed.

"Well, no. But I'm the only one allowed to say so."

The house filled with laughter.

"You're going to fit in with my family just fine," I smirked before kissing his lips.

"I'm Niklaus Mikaelson, I fit in anywhere," he said and shrugged.


End file.
